Welcome to Snoozer's World!
by cappyandpashy4ever
Summary: Snoozer fans unite! An empty sock? A strange voice? A portal to another world? A fat Oxnard? Oh, wait, he's always like that! Funny, random and sciency. Sorta. R&R! Finished!
1. Fishing with Wormholes

Welcome to Snoozer's World!

Chapter 1: Fishing with wormholes

"And they call these easy to peel!" Oxnard was wriggling on the kitchen floor, struggling desperately to peel a Clementine orange. He managed to spray himself with orange juice twelve times, wind the peels halfway up his waist, and actually shove his paw into the orange before Hamtaro and the gang came to rescue him.

"Oxy!" yelled Pepper, rushing over to his orange flavored side. "Don't y'all just stand there snickering!" she called, glaring at the hams. "Help my poor Oxy baby!" The gang laughed and chuckledtheir way over to the juicy mess and tugged, finally breaking him free from the peels.

"Thanks guys!" muttered Oxnard, catching his breath.

"No problem, Oxy baby." sniggered Stan. Oxnard gave him a piercing look.

"So, you ready to go?" asked Boss. Oxnard gave him a blank stare.

"Go where?" he questioned.

"Duh! The fishing trip!" he said. Another blank look. "The one we've been planning for months?" Boss said, a little more desperately now. The blankest stare of all.

"Oh, _that_ trip." Oxnard agreed with a fake look. He allowed himself to be led into the back yard and onto the rocky path in the woods.

"How long until we get to the river?" asked Pashmina, after they had been walking for twenty minutes.

"We're halfway there!" Hamtaro said brightly. "Who wants trail mix?"

"Ate it." Oxnard said.

"What about the chocolate seeds?" Hamtaro asked.

"Ate it."

"How about the…"

"Ate it." By this time the hams were extremely hungry and giving Oxnard angry glances. Oxy had no shame and walked proudly as the other ham's stomach's growled desperately.

"Oak…wee…" Penelope muttered hungrily. She collapsed into the dust. Pashmina gave a shriek of worry and loaded Penelope onto her back.

"Ohh, my poor stomach!" Bijou yelped as her stomach gave a loud gurgle. "Ugh. I think I will lay down by zis berry bush."

"BERRY BUSH!" yelled the hams as they scuttled to the lushbush and began plucking the sweet raspberries from the leaves.

"Krm krm krm krm." The hams muttered as red juice dripped from their chins. After the bush had been picked clean and the hams were considerably full, Hamtaro led them on. Finally, they reached the river.

"It's beautiful!" whispered Bijou, unloading her finger length fishing pole. The hams sighed in agreement.

"Uhhh, guys?" Boss muttered. "Look at this!" He held up an empty jar.

"What's that? Invisible fish food?" Joked Stan.

"No." Boss said. "It's where the worms were!" The hams were stunned. Oxnard turned bright red.

"Those were real worms?" Oxnard said with a sick expression. He started stroking his stomach. "My poor, poortummy!" he cried. Howdy put his paw on his face with a look that clearly said "How can he be a hamster if he's as smart as a kumquat?"

"No worms mean no fish and no fish means we came here for nothing!" Boss yelled. With angry looks the hams packed their things and made the long walk back to the clubhouse. Oxnard tailed behind all the others, not wanting to get his head ripped off.

"Snoozer, we're home!" Cappy yelled as he crossed through the doorway. Snoozer, as you know, never left his sock and was rarely seen talking. As a matter of fact, nobody had seen Snoozer from the neck down. Does he even have a neck? Anyway, back to the hams.

"Snoozer?" Cappy called. He ran into Snoozer's room. "AHHHHH!"

"What the…?" mumbled Boss. He led the hams into Snoozer's room. There was Cappy gazing at a sight none of the hams had ever seen. Snoozer's sock. Empty.

"Snoozer!" yelled the hams to no response. Where was Snoozer? Cappy plucked up the sock muttering "I've always wondered if this would make a good hat." He sat it on his head.

"Cappy," Pashmina said. "That's not a ha-AHHHH!" The sock had slid over Cappy's body and crumpled, leaving Cappy nowhere to be found. The hams looked scared.

"You know what we have to do now, right." Boss said.

"Scream really loudly?" asked Dexter

"Scream really loudly." Responded Boss

"AAAHHHHH!"

While the others were yelling in fright, Maxwell had decided to investigate. He opened up the sock to find himself being pulled in. He clamped it shut. "Aha!" he yelled triumphantly. "It's merely a linking chamber to another realm." The hams stared in confusion. "A wormhole?" he recited to nods from the gang.

"Should we follow him?" asked Sandy, knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid we'll have to." Maxwell said. "The odds of Snoozer returning on his own are about 335746.9078 to one."

"For Snoozer!" Boss yelled as he dived into the sock.

"For Snoozer!" shouted Pashmina, Oxnard, Hamtaro and Sandy, climbing in.

"We're coming Snoozer!" sounded Bijou, Dexter and Howdy.

"Oakwee!" Penelope yelled as she flung herself into the sock.

"For Snoo….oh what the heck." Said Stan, stepping out of sight under the sock.

The feeling of the wormhole was incredible. Like they were flying and roller skating all at once. Their surroundings were a blur as they sped past blobs of color and finally landed on a hard stone floor.

"Where are we?" several hams yelled. Their echoes were slightly eerie.

"I don't know, but let's get out before we find out!" screamed Pepper. She climbed up a rope that seemed to appear from nowhere and headed towards the hole they came out of. The instant she touched the portal, it closed. There was no way out.

"Help!" shouted the hams in harmony. A moment later, an answer to their call was heard.

"I'm coming, don't you get yer knickers in a bunch there lassies." Responded a strange voice. It was getting closer. The first instinct was to run, but the hams seemed to be glued to the spot. The stood there, vulnerably awaiting their rescue, or doom.

Well, what'd ya'll think of my first chapter? Please review because I won't write more until I get at leasttwo good reviews! I would seriously love more than two reviews, though! Tell your pals!More to come soon!


	2. A new place, a new face

Chapter 2: A new face, a new place

Cappy seemed to be the only one who was not scared. He merely smiled as the others shook so violently it was surprising that their heads didn't fall off. As the footsteps got closer, Cappy couldn't help giggling. All the hams turned to him.

"Zees is not zee time to be laughing!" Bijou said as several hams nodded in agreement.

"Sorry." Cappy said. "It's just, well, predictable." The hams gave him strange glances.

"When has this happened before?" asked Howdy.

"In old TV shows." Cappy exclaimed. "Whenever something like this happens, a crazy mad scientist guy comes out of nowhere and starts explaining everything. Watch. 3, 2, 1."

Just as Cappy reached one, the body of the voice they had heard appeared in the form of a tiny brown hamster in a white lab coat. Cappy smiled in victory. The rest of the hams gasped.

"Hello mams and sirs." He said in a squeaky voice. "May I ask what you are doin' in my livin' room?" The hams looked around. They were indeed standing in a room full of test tubes, spindle legged chairs, giant computers, and a lot of trash.

"We're very sorry." Hamtaro explained. "We were just looking for our friend." The ham nodded.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Professor Lepton. As for this little feller, he's Pipette." The Professor held up a small dog the size of a finger nail. The hams wondered why this dog was so small but then, there was not much to argue about when you were inside a sock. "So, anyway, where are you from?" asked the professor.

"Well, this sounds a bit odd but…" Hamtaro said with an awkward glance. "We came from that sock up there, well it was there." He explained, pointing to where the hole had been. To his astonishment, Prof. Lepton nodded.

"Yes, that happens most often." He said. "It's mostly trash, whoever uses that sock as a garbage can is really stupid for not noticing it leads to another dimension." He pointed to one of the many piles of smelly garbage an dheld his nose in disgust. The hams followed.

"Or too sleepy to check!" Stan muttered under his breath.

"Why did it close up on us?" Sandy questioned when the hams were sitting at Prof. Lepton's table and eating sunflower cakes.

"There are multiple theories on that." Prof. Lepton said. "Mine is that in the royal city, there is a sock hole just like the one you're describing. Whenever it opens, the other one closes and vice-versa."

"Why don't you just go to this royal city and ask?" Dexter wondered aloud.

"Oh, I'm not allowed in the royal city." He said. "Only royalty is allowed in."

"But zen how do we get back home!" Bijou asked.

"We have to get into the royal city! I know we'll think of something!" Hamtaro yelled with a grin and determination in his eyes.

"You don't know where the other sock leads. It could be to another dimension!" said the Prof.

"We'll just have to take our chances!" the hams yelled.

"Where is this royal city?" Pashmina asked.

"On the opposite side of the realm." The Prof. pointed to the left. Suddenly a large DING-DONG came from the door. Professor Lepton rushed to the door and came back carrying a poster. He stared at it for a moment and then yelled at the hams. "GET OUT!" The hams looked at the poster. In large red letters were the words WANTED. Below it was a picture of who looked just like……..the ham hams? "GET OUT OR I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" The ham hams scampered, barely escaping a vase he threw at them.

After they had ran for what seemed like miles, the hams started walking and discussing things like how the heck would they get to the royal city in the first place.

"I have no idea how we're going to do this." Stan said as a thumbtack sized cow flew past his ear. "There's no end to the weirdness!" The hams narrowly avoided a hole that magically appeared on the floor. Four alligators crawled out of it and exploded where the hams would have been seconds earlier. Stan rolled his eyes.

"Halt!" yelled a yellow ham with black stripes. "I am Bumbler! Ruler of this part of the realm!" The hams stopped an stared at this strange new ham.Howdy laughed.

"Could you _bee_ any more annoying? Go back to your _honey_!" Howdy giggled. This just seemed to anger Bumbler. Indeed, he shouted more angrily.

"Silence! You have no buisness being here!" he called. "Leave now! Or suffer the terrible consequences!"

"Make us!" The hams called.

"As you wish." Bumbler grinned an evil smile. "Ice darts! Bumbler yelled. Several ice cubes with pointed tips appeared out of thin air and into his paws. He threw on at each ham ham, all of which instantly were enveloped in a solid sheet of ice from the neck down. They couldn't move. Bumbler loaded them into a cart and rolled them off to a tiny, greytent in the distance. The hams tried to scream but found their mouths had been frozen shut too. He unloaded them into a cage and locked them in. He held up a poster like Professor Lepton's and looked at the hams. Another mean grin streched across his face.

"Wait until I tell the leader that I captured the Prisoners!" he laughed triumphantly. Bumbler walked out of the tent, laughinglike crazy. The only thing racing through their minds were horrible images of what this Bumbler guy would do when he got back. By the looks on their faces, talking wasn't necissary to tell that these hammys were dead scared.Still frozen solid and completely unable to move, the hams could only sit there and silently await their fates.


	3. Bye Bye Bijou!

Chappie 3: Bye Bye Bijou!

Large puddles of watercovered the floor of the tight steel cage.By now the hams had completely defrosted, but the entire cage was silent. The hams didn't dare to talk in fear of being overheard by Bumbler. Once his footsteps had died out, however, the hams began to chat.

"Why does everyone think we're criminals!" yelled Pashmina, stomping around the cage in frustration.

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact that these people are not us and are in fact imposters cleverly disguised as us." said Maxwell in one breath, pointing to the photo on the wanted sign.

"How'd ya figure that out, Maxy?" Sandy asked, patting him on the head.

"They have zippers." He pointed out as he turned red. Sure as seeds, a small metal bit could be seen from the phony hams necks.

"Why those dirty, low down, phony bologna fakers!" Howdy shouted, tearing the poster in two.

"What a clever plan." Dexter muttered.

"Stop calling our enemies clever!" Howdy yelled at Dexter.

"You just can't understand how complex it is. They dress up as us and commit crimes, and then when the cops come they take off the suits and pretend as though we did the wrongs."

"Yes, yes, I understand that!" Howdy screamed.

"I wonder how they got these costumes." Dexter wondered.

"Shouldn't you be asking who made the costumes?" Hamtaro asked.

"Look at the quality stitch work, do you think anyone but I could sew such wonderful creations?" Dexter explained. Howdy's jaw dropped.

"_YOU_ made them!" Howdy yelled. "Why the heck would you make ham suits anyway?"

"They were for Ham-o-Ween." Dexter said proudly. "I thought all the hams could dress as another ham. The mystery is how these imposters got into my closet."

"This is all your fault!" Howdy exploded with rage.

"It is not Dexter's fault!" Pashmina leaped up to defend him. "How was he supposed to know that mean hams were going to steal them?"

"Of course, my lovely Pashmina. Dexter, please accept my sincerest apology." Howdy gushed with a very fake smile.

"Say it when you mean it!" Dexter said as he crossed his arms.

"You little runt!" Howdy howled. "Get out of this cage!"

"You can't kick me outta this cage!" Dexter yelled.

"Maybe not, but I can kick you!" Howdy lunged at Dexter. They bit and scratched and punched and kicked until Pashmina shouted.

"STOP IT NOW!" she screamed. Dexter and Howdy ran to her sides.

"Oh, what a fool I've been!" Howdy pretended.

"Please punish me for my wrongs!" Dexter said, flakily. Pashmina saw through their attempts to please her.

"You are both idiots!" she yelled, and ran to her corner.

"This is still your fault." Howdy said.

Dexter tried to say "it doesn't matter" and "I don't care" at the same time and ended up spurting out "It doesn't care." Howdy remained silent and retreated into his side of the cage. Pashmina rolled her eyes.

"I feel your pain." A strange female voice called from outside the tent. "Bumbler and Webster are always fighting like that."

"We are not!" piped up two males, one Bumbler, the other unrecognizable. The three hamsters entered the tent. The girl had long, flowing red fur with black spots on her back. Beside Bumbler was a gigantic black ham with red eyes. He had six red spots around his eyes that made him look like a spider.

"The name's Lady. Lady Buggina." She said. "My lackey, Bumbler, said he captured you sniveling prisoners."

"We are not prisoners!" yelled the hams.

"Explain this!" Lady Buggina said, holding out the wanted poster.

"Fakes! Every one of them!" Maxwell pointed out the zipper. Webster whispered something into Lady's ear that sounded like "probably drew it on."

"What are you going to do about it?" Webster said. "You're stuck in that cage, aren't you?" he laughed evilly.

"Please!" cried Bijou. "Give me a chance to prove zat we are not lying!"

Lady Buggina considered for a moment, and then nodded. The hams sniffed a bit of hope. "On one condition!" she said. "You beat me in a contest." Bijou nodded.

"I accept." She said.

"Excellent!" Lady cried. "The contest is fashion! You and me, head in an all out attempt to out cute-ify the other." Bijou seemed rather happy. "The voters will be my minions!" Lady called. Bijou's heart sank.

"Zat is not fair!" she cried.

"Fine, fine. I'll give them a truth potion." Lady was over confident that she would win, so she tossed Bijou a dresser of clothes. "Make do with that." Lady said, and she scooted Bijou off into a changing room.

Ten minutes later, both girls emerged from their rooms. The boys gaped. Lady entered sporting a tight fitting, red dress with a silky pink hat and gloves. Bijou was wearing an aqua blue spaghetti strap shirt and a violet mini-skirt.

"Truth potion." Lady called. A crystal vile appeared full of glistening silver liquid. "Shall we test it?" Lady asked. Without waiting for an answer she opened the cage door, crept up to Dexter, and poured a drop into his mouth. A blank expression appeared on his face. "What is your favorite color?" Lady asked him.

"Lavender" he muttered. The hamsburst out laughing.Lady shut the cage door, leaving a very embarrassed Dexter, and stepped over to Bumbler and Webster. She tipped the vile to their mouths.

"Who do you think is cuter?" Lady asked, smirking.

"B-Bijou." They stuttered.

"WHAT!" Lady screamed. Bijou leaped in triumph as the other hams clapped for her. Boss flat out started crying."Fine." Lady said, with a look of pure venom. "You have twenty minutes to get proof."

The hams said good bye and were left with an angry Lady and two cowering henchmen. Four miles off, the sounds of their screams echoed off the walls.


	4. Sweet and Sour

Chappie 4: Sweet and Sour

Exactly fourteen and thirty nine seconds later, Bijou returned, holding a stuffy, white costume. A duplicate Bijou.

"She was telling the truth." Gasped Bumbler. Lady Buggina and Webster unlocked the cage door.

"Sorry for the mix up." Lady said, though she was still giving Webster and Bumbler angry looks.

"As a sorry present, we'd like to ask for a little something." Maxwell said. "Could you possibly give us directions to the royal city?"

"Bumbler and Webster will take you there." Lady said, wanting to rid the tent of those scumbags.

"Hey, Bijou," Hamtaro asked. "How did you get that proof?"

"I've figured zings out in zis world." She answered. "You say something, and it appears out of zin air! I walked about two minutes away from zis camp, wishedzee proof up, and waited a while before returning."

"How can this be?" Maxwell asked." My entire life is being questioned! According to the time dilation and the photons fusing with particles of light, this place should be virtually non existent!"

"Don't get yer hiny in a bunch there Maxy." Howdy joked, watching Maxwell freak out.

"I don't get it!" Maxwell yelled. This is not happening! Duck and cover, duck and cover!" Maxwell curled up in a ball and began to shake.

"You dweebs ready?" snorted Bumbler. The hams followed him out of the cage and out of the tent. Stan blew a kiss to Lady, who shrugged and blew one back. Webster, leading the group, snuck back to walk with Bijou. Hamtaro and Boss glared at him and got on either side of Bijou. Howdy and Dexter walked beside Pashmina, who motioned at Penelope to come and rescue her. Penelope scrambled to her side, and Dexter and Howdy slunk back to the end.

"What can I do to get them off my back?" thought Pashmina. Her hamster mind formulated a plan. "Maxwell, Cappy, can you come here for a minute?" Pashmina asked. She whispered something into their ears. They nodded and continued walking.

"Here we are" Bumbler called. He stepped over to reveal a large half pink, half black castle. They entered through the front door and emerged into the throne room, where there sat two thrones. Both thrones held an identical hamster, one with a pink dress, one with black. Two men leaped in front of them and read from a scrap of parchment.

"Here ye, here ye. We hereby bequeath to you, yadda yadda yadda, in the entire kingdom's shining glory, yadda yadda yadda, the lovely princess Sweet and the vengeful princess Sour. The two bowed and let the hams pass.

"Hi little ham friends!" Sweet (the pink one) said with a slightly disturbing smile.

"Life is pointless; there is no use for friends." Sour muttered.

"I thought that the royal city was supposed to be hard to get into" Hamtaro said.

"Oh, this isn't the royal city." Sweet grinned at them. "The royal city is through that door!" And, just as she said it, a large copper door with three key holes appeared with the sign ROYAL CITY painted on the top. "To get into it, you must pass three tests, the test of bravery, the test of knowledge and the test of strength!"

"No one has ever passed these tests." Sour mumbled, painting her nails black.

"We're just gonna have to try!" Hamtaro yelled. The hams shouted in agreement.

"The first test is the test of bravery; this will test your courage and will to keep trying!" Sweet shouted in excitement. A door appeared marked BRAVERY. The hams started to file through the door, but were stopped by Sour.

"Hang on, only one may compete, the rest may watch." Sour said, with a note that wished them all an early death.

"I will." Hamtaro nodded. Sweet tossed him a medieval knight suit.

"What's he doing that requires amour?" Boss asked.

"You'll see." Sour said in an evil tone. She scooted Hamtaro into the door and led the rest of the hams into a door marked OBSERVATORY.

"Please be safe, Hamtaro." Bijou muttered as a tear slipped down her cheek.


	5. Hamtaro's task

Chappie 5: Hamtaro's task

Bijou led the gang up the spiraling steps to the observatory. Stan and several others slipped in the pools of tears she was creating. Boss tries to comfort her but, of course, it didn't end up well.

"It's ok Bijou, if Hamtaro gets scorched, you still have me." This made Bijou sob even louder and Boss sheepishly returned to the end of the line. Eventually they made it up to the observatory. It opened up into a large stadium. Each ham took a seat and peered down to see a small girl sitting in a throne with what appeared to be her father. The each wore a crown; they were the king and seemingly another princess.

"Allow me to explain." A tall and rather musky servant said. "That is Princess Spoiled and her father, King Rupert. We prefer to keep the Princess here because she is, rather loud." Indeed the hams heard a loud stream of yelling from the girl.

"Daddy, look at their clothes! You said that poor people were just a myth! You lied to me! I want a new daddy, take this one away!"

"But princess, this is your third replacement father this month!" called the servant.

"NOW!" Princess Spoiled yelled. The servant carted off the king and brought in a short and chubby one.

"Here ye, blah blah, please welcome, blah blah blah, the kindly king James." The servant uttered, announcing the new king.

"Bring me my jesters!" Spoiled yelled. Several hamsters emerged from a door, dressed as the ham hams.

"So that's why we've been treated so foul!" Maxwell yelled. "She's been making them steal for her! They must have stolen the costumes too!"

"Time for the evening show!" she yelled. Hamtaro entered through the door. Bijou shrieked. "For your task of bravery, you must fetch this key from Buttercup." She held up a golden key and tossed it into the air, where it was immediately caught by…

"A unicorn?" Hamtaro muttered. "I thought those didn't exist! But then, anything's possible in this nut job of a world. Unicorns are wimpy, so I'll beat em easy!" Suddenly the unicorn's eyes flashed. It pointed it's rather sharp horn, and charged at Hamtaro. Bijou burst into tears.

"Be careful 'amtaro!" She cried. Hamtaro leaped over the unicorn and fell onto its back. It instantly shook him off and Hamtaro crunched into the wall. The unicorn charged again, this time missing him by inches. Hamtaro scurried up and launched himself onto a large bail of hay. Buttercup seemed to be unable to reach him, but then, to white feathery wings erupted on either side of her back. She took off. Hamtaro leapt once again and landed directly on the unicorn's left wing. Buttercup flapped furiously, but Hamtaro was climbing towards the tail, where the key was located. Buttercup kicked rapidly with her feet. The first four times missed. Then suddenly, HIT! He was flung into the air and made the long, 50 foot (200 ham-feet) drop to the dusty ground below. Bijou ran to his side. Hamtaro lay there, motionless. Bijou continued to sob over him. She hugged him. Hamtaro narrowly opened his eyes.

"Its okay, Bijou, look." He opened his paw to reveal a glistening gold key. Then, he fainted.

"It's a wonder he survived that fall." Hamtaro could hear voices around him. He squinted to see that he was lying on a cotton bed, surrounded by the ham-hams. Bijou realized he was awake, and Hamtaro found himself covered in white fur as she hugged him.

"Two left to go." Maxwell said. "I'm doing the test of knowledge." And the hams sat there in the hospital bed, awaiting the next task.

Yo, wassup? Please review. Tell me what ya think Max's task should be, ya never know, I just might use it!


	6. Maxwell outsmarted?

Chappie 6: Maxwell outsmarted?

"Time for the next task!" bellowed Princess Spoiled. Maxwell stepped up and entered the door labeled LIBRARY. The other hams walked up the stairs and emerged up on a platform, giving them a perfect view of the whole library, and the miniscule Maxwell. Sandy was shaking.

"The task of intelligence," Spoiled proceeded "is simple. A questionnaire will ask you one question, if you answer correctly, the key is yours, but answer wrongly and…" She drew a line across her neck. Sandy burst into tears and Maxwell began to tremble.

"And just to tickle you," Spoiled continued "your quizzer will be wearing this Maxwell suit. A short hamster in the Maxwell costume appeared. "Are you ready, Maxwell?"

"Yes." He stepped forward.

"What" the Maxwell impersonator uttered "is my name?" Maxwell looked blank. "You have thirty minutes to find out. Max scurried to the nearest bookshelf and began looking in books of names. He searched for ten minutes and hailed no results. Maxwell was very red in the face now. There had never been a question he had not been able to answer, no test he had not passed. But now, as he stood there, looking into the impersonator's face, his own face, his knees buckled. He thumped to the ground, grabbed his knees, and began to rock back and forth.

"_Can'tdoitcan'tdoitcan'tdoi." _He muttered.

"He's having a seizer!" Sandy cried. She attempted to rush to his side, but the guards held her back.

"Look at you!" The quizzer stated to Maxwell with ten minutes to go. "You're pathetic! Why do you think I'm dressed as you, Maxwell? It's to symbolize your weakness. You can't stand up to yourself, Maxwell. I am you. You are what is holding you back!"

"He's trying to psych you out, Max…" But the rest of Sandy's words were muffled as the guard's hands clamped her throat. The questioner continued.

"Dexter made this suit, Sandy's trying to distract you, and all your so called friends are out to get you! You think they're your pals, huh? Let me tell ya something. They all thing you're a bossy know it all. You don't have friends, Maxwell. I stand here alone to show that you are alone. I am you, Maxwell."

"You are me!" Maxwell suddenly thought. "And that means your name is… Maxwell!"

The imposter bowed and tossed a silver key to him. The hams rushed to him.

"Oh, Max!" Sandy sobbed. "All those horrible thing he said, they're not true. I, I mean we love you Max. You do have friends. You are not alone!"

"I know Sandy." Maxwell nodded. He hugged Sandy.

"The test of strength won't be so easy!" The Princess yelled, flashing a bronze key.

"We're ready!" All the hams yelled together. Pashmina waited at the end of the line as the hams left the library. As planned, Dexter and Howdy did also, wanting to get Pashmina alone. Pashmina winked at Max and Cappy, who stayed behind as well. The time was ripe to start operation "get Dex and Howdy to leave Pashy alone".

Pashmina climbed up a large bookshelf in clear sight of Dex and Howdy. Cappy and Maxwell followed. Suddenly, Pashmina "accidentally" slipped. She hung there with one paw.

"Help!" She screamed, falsely. Maxwell and Cappy pulled her up.

"Thank you Maxwell and Cappy!" she lied. She kissed them on the cheeks. Dexter and Howdy burst into tears and scampered out of the room. Pashmina gave the two a thumbs up and led them out to the courtyard for their next task.

Alright ya'll! Two more chappies to go! Please review!


	7. Bijou's last resort

Chappie 7: Bijou's last resort

"Are you ready for the test of strength?" Princess Spoiled asked.

"Yes, Princess." Boss stepped up.

"Excellent, come with me, the rest of you, follow my minion."

The hams set off with the servant as they watched Boss being dragged through a doorway. Boss was looking rather nervous, but he was the strongest ham ham so he had to go. The hams found themselves once again in the dome shaped theater, only this time, Boss was there. He was anxiously stretching. Soon, the Princess climbed upon her throne and issued orders for the servants to bring the "you-know-what out." The minions loyally scampered into a closet and returned with what looked like a large, hamster sized barbell. Boss gulped as he read the label on the side that said "45 HU" (ham units).

Boss reached out to grab the barbell, but the Princess stopped him.

"Not so fast, Mr. Muscle head, you gotta lift this with me on it." Spoiled smirked. She hopped onto the metal bar. Boss attempted to lift it up, but it wouldn't budge. After 6 minutes of intensive lifting, he got the thing half an inch into the air.

"You have three tries to keep the bar up for thirty seconds." The servants uttered. Boss groaned and continued. He kept it up for 10 seconds. He tried again. Now he was starting to turn red. 20 seconds this time.

"You make take a break." Spoiled said, leaping off the barbell and rubbing her tail.

"Nice try, Boss!" Hamtaro called as the hams scampered onto the field.

"I played like a sack of used toilet paper." Boss muttered, not looking at Bijou.

"You did great!" Howdy said. "Just make sure you get it on the last try." He whispered. Boss actually burst into tears. Cappy patted him on the back.

The hams moved off the field as the princess hopped on the bar again. Boss struggled to pick up the bar. He eventually lifted it. 1, 2, 3,…14, 15, 16,…

At this point, Boss stooped dangerously low to the ground. It made Cappy scream. Ten seconds to go and things weren't looking good. Boss only managed about a fourth of an inch off the ground. And getting lower. Sandy burst into tears.

"Now we'll never get home, or find Snoozer!" She cried. Many of the others began to sob too. Bijou looked nervous. With 6 seconds to go, Bijou knew what she had to do. For Snoozer's sake. For their own. She raced down to the field, right up to Boss, with 4 seconds left. She leaned in, and she kissed Boss.

"Do zis for me, ok." With that, she sprinted back to her seat.

"OK!" Boss yelled. And he hoisted the bar into the air, above his head, with no trouble at all. 5, 4, 3, 2… At this point, he threw the bar into the air, and caught it on his nose, winking at Bijou.

"Fine, fine, you win this time." The Princess muttered, tossing them a bronze key. "You won't do so nicely in the next test.

"WHAT NEXT TEST!" All the hams yelled at once.

"Oh, just a little task I made up 5 seconds ago." Spoiled uttered.

"Why I oughta…!" Howdy screeched. He leapt toward the Princess, but Jingle held him back.

"This is the last task we're doing, ok?" Stan said.

"By the way, which task is this?" Maxwell asked.

"You'll see!" Spoiled said, and she led them into a round room, not knowing or caring, as long as it got them back home, and with Snoozer.


	8. An unlikely Couple

Chappie 8: an Unlikely Couple

"What's the next task?" This was around the fifth time that Stan had asked this to Princess Spoiled. The ham hams had emerged onto a large track, big enough for four hams to run on.

"The next task is…the task of speed and teamwork!" Spoiled smirked. "Who's gonna do it? We need a tag team of two!"

"I'll go" Stan raised his paw.

"Me too" Sandy joined him.

"Alright then. Let's meet your opponents!" Spoiled waved her paw and a puff of smoke erupted. When the smoke cleared, the hams could see it was Harmony and Spat. But this was not what surprised them. What alarmed them was that Spat and Harmony were holding paws!

"Well tinkle my bells! Hamtaro and Bijou! Still getting along like peaches and cream!" Harmony sang.

"And you're still goody two shoed, love bringing chumps, pfpht! Spat called.

"Wha!" Hamtaro and Bijou yelled. "Harmony, Spat? What the heck is going on here!"

"Well, after I went back to my home, I was watching over the good little hams and hammies, when I saw ol Spat here, he had his wing stuck on a tree you see. And it's against the code to not save a hamster, so I toodled on down and saved him!" Harmony explained.

"And, after that moment, I realized what love truly was, pfpht!"

"So you'll stop trying to take the love away from others?" asked Hamtaro

"No way, pfpht! Only I, the great Spat deserve love, pfpht!"

"I just love cleaning up after his messes!" Harmony giggled. She rested her head on Spat's shoulder. Spat turned red.

"Well, moving on…" Stan said. "Can we just start the race?"

"Okay. Set the obstacles!" Spoiled yelled. Large rocks and stuff erupted from the ground. "First one to the end…WINS! GO! GO! GO!

Sandy and Stan set off, along with Harmony and Spat. They came up to the first boulder. Harmony and Spat simply flew over it.

"No fair!" Sandy yelled. She tripped over a tiny pebble and her ribbon fell out.

"Sandy! Use the ribbon!" Stan yelled. Sandy lassoed the ribbon on the top and they easily climbed the rock. Spat and Harmony had taken a long time to fly so the hams were pretty much tied. They approached a pond. Sandy's ribbon wasn't long enough. Stan used hamlift (piggy back) and they swung over on a tree branch. Sandy and Stan were in the lead, only because Spat had been attacked by that pesky alligator.

The twins came upon a sleeping cat, upon which an adorable girl-ham sat, asleep as well. Sandy tiptoed across, but Stan let out a whistle at the girl, at which, the cat awoke. The cat chased them until they managed to hide up in a tree. Harmony and Spat passed them. Then Stan had an idea!

"Sandy, jump!" Stan pushed Himself and Sandy off the tree. Sandy screamed, but soon they landed right on…

"Your skate board!" Sandy hollered. They were speeding towards the end! Oh no! A rock! But, the skateboard rolled up the rock, and soon they were flying in the air! They actually crashed into Harmony and Spat, bouncing off of them in mid-flight and crossing the finish line!

"What a great race!" Harmony congratulated them.

"Whatever, pfpht."

"GRRR!" Spoiled screamed. "Fine! You can pass. Go to the door with the three key holes, we'll be waiting for you."

"What do ya think she meant?" Asked Cappy. But his question was answered as the hams came upon the door. There, Princesses Sweet, Sour and Spoiled were waiting. Each held a key.

"To open the door, we must first sing the song of three, because there were only supposed to be three tasks." Sour said. Princess Spoiled grinned, sheepishly.

"Let's get started!" The ham hams called.

The princesses began to chant.

_Bronze, silver and golden key_

_Each in the palm of princesses three_

_Three tasks, all of which you foiled_

_From princesses Sweet, Sour and Spoiled_

_Collected, these keys, at your own afford_

_Now is the time to reap your reward!_

The keys were inserted and the door glowed faintly. Then it swung open, revealing a new mysterious place of wonder, horror and…something else.

Well, whatcha think? Review now! Sorry to all those Spat fans. But they make such a cute couple don't they?


	9. The royal city

Okay! Last Chappie! Hope ya'll like the end!

Chappie 9: The royal city

All the hams could do was stare. The royal city lay stretched out before them. A huge mass of gold and ruby. Castles and streets littered the way along the dusty canals. And there in the valley, in the middle of a huddle of girls, was Snoozer.

"Snoozy!" Boss called out, leading the hams to his side "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Zzzzzz" Snoozer snored.

"I love it when he does that!" an excited girl giggled. She stroked Snoozer's fur.

"We love you, Prince Omar!" The girls cried, scooching ever closer to Snoozer. (anyone who has seen this episode knows who Omar is, for the not knowers, Omar is a rich hamster who is identical to Snoozer)

"So that's what this is all about!" Sandy announced "They think you're Omar!" Snoozer might have nodded in his sleep, but maybe it was a trick of the light. The girls scooted in even closer to Snoozer, or shall we say, the prince. The hams decide to play along and bowed down to Snoozer, muttering things like "your sleepiness" and "majestic prince of snores." But their fun was soon to end. Soon, the king emerged from his tower and made an announcement.

"Everyone, the wedding of Prince Omar and Princess Sweet will commence in half an hour. Omar, please come to your changing room. Your friends may come."

"You're getting married!" Cappy shouted after the hams had entered the room. Snoozer snored on. Suddenly, they heard a tap on the window. The real Prince Omar stood just outside the window. Bijou hurried to let him in.

"Sorry I'm late!" Omar said, slightly flustered. "Please tell me I didn't miss the wedding!"

"You are just in time" Maxwell told him. "Our pal Snoozer almost got married to Sweet. Where were you anyhow?"

"Please don't tell the king! I was gambling at the casino! Please keep quiet about it! The king will think I'm too irresponsible and then I won't be able to marry her!" Omar sobbed. The hams made a pinky swear.

"In that case," Omar announced "you are all invited as honored guests at my wedding, which is right now! I gotta hurry!" The hams took their seats just in time to hear the vows.

"I do" Omar uttered. Sweet followed him.

"You may kiss…" But Omar and Sweet were already locked in a fierce embrace. Bijou looked at Hamtaro, slightly red.

"I wonder what it would feel like to get married." She told him. Hamtaro turned red too.

The hams said their goodbyes to the kingdom and a servant led them to their goal. The other sock. It was almost sad to leave, but the bottomless feeling in their stomachs made them forget. They landed with a thud on the clubhouse floor. Snoozer was snoring loudly.

"What a crazy adventure, eh Snoozer?" Cappy said. Snoozer took no notice.

"Aww, he fell asleep on the ride home." Sandy cooed.

"Uh, guys, due to his natural sleep patterns and body temperature, it seems he never was awake." Maxwell told them.

"YOU MEAN HE WAS SLEEPING THE WHOLE TIME!" Boss yelled. Snoozer might have flickered a smile, but, once again, maybe it was a trick of the light.

What'd ya think? Review soon! I really hope ya enjoyed the story! Happy Holidays! Oh, and a note to my pal Unigator. Uni, ya might seriously consider opening an account on You are bursting with original ideas and spunk! I wanna read a story by you, trust me you'd make a great author! See ya!


End file.
